


I Do, Forever I Do

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Just Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the big day. The wedding. Steve had been waiting for this moment for a long time. After all they have been through they finally made it, finally made it to the end of the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do, Forever I Do

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 26
> 
> Getting married

Standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the eyes, Maria smiled lightly. She could see the window from the reflection in the mirror of the room behind her. Only for a second. One second, she thought about running away to... Hawaii? Or Mexico? Somewhere no-one could find her. But then she remembered her husband-to-be was in the same building as her, probable not even thinking about running. He would be waiting at the end of the aisle, outside in the warm summer sun, in his black suit and black bow tie. Looking find as hell. He wouldn't have ran away. He would be there and it broke Maria's heart to think of how he would feel if she just left.

Maria smiled at herself in the mirror and she then stroked the material of her dress. It was simply. Nice and fitted to the top half of her body. The dress ran down her, straight with a slight trail. She wondered how she could have deserved this. A man so nice and sweet. So kind to her.

She didn't deserve him. She knew herself that Steve could do better than her, she was broken and cold. Yet Steve had opened her up and brought out the warmth within her. She remembered that day when he had asked her the question, a deeper smile coming to her lips.

"Maria?" There was a knock at the door and her maid of honor popped her head around the door. She was wearing a red dress that ran down to just above her knees. "You ready?" Nat asked her with a smirk and Maria nodded. One last glance at the mirror and then a lingering look towards the window, Maria walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway of the very nice hotel.

She knew she was making the choice.

"I saw that," Natasha said and Maria glanced towards her.

"Saw what?" Maria asked.

"The lingering look towards the window," Natasha said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run," Maria replied.

"Good, because I think Tony would drag you back," Nat said and Maria just gave a soft laugh.

"Stop pulling at your tie Steve, you look fine," Clint said and Tony huffed.

"Fine. Fine! He looks fucking awesome," Tony said. "Do not say the suits that I brought just look fine," Tony declared.

"Erm... Guys... Not helping here," Steve said as he pace in front of the large mirror. Tony and Clint were both laying on the king size bed, Bruce sat on the sofa while Thor and Sam stood near Steve. Sam grabbed Steve's hand before Steve could pull at his tie again.

"Dude chill, it's going to be ok," Sam told Steve, coming to stand in front of the super soldier.

"Breath Steve," Bruce rushed out, sitting up a little bit. Steve let out a long breath that he had been holding.

"I'm good," Steve breathed and then gave everyone a weak smile as Sam fixed his tie since Steve had made it go at an angle.

"Your Captain America! Pull yourself together man!" Tony shouted, making Steve glare at Tony.

"I'm regretting asking you to the wedding," Steve said and Tony gasped.

"That hurt," Tony said pretending to look hurt.

"You'll get over it," Clint said, clapping Tony on the back.

There was a knock at the door and Pepper's her head appeared.

"Oh Steve. You look gorgeous," Pepper said, coming to stand fully into the room in her red bridesmaid dress. Steve blushed lightly but thanked Pepper.

"Hey, watch it Steve," Tony said, getting up and putting an arm around Pepper's waist.

"He's getting married Tony. I think we're good," Pepper told her boyfriend. "And he needs a compliment, since I'm guessing you are all being mean to him," Pepper said making Clint and Tony looked away, down at their shoes.

"Anyway, you ready Steve?" Pepper asked and Steve nodded.

"As I'll ever be," Steve replied, taking a deep breath.

"Well let's go," Pepper said and then walked out of the room.

The wedding was being held outside. There was a long white line of carpet. Steve stood at the end of the carpet with his best man, Sam, stood near him. It was a small ceremony with only two lines of chairs. The guest included Fury, Coulson and his team minus Ward. Happy, Darcy, Jane, Betty, Rhodey and the fantastic four which Maria had persuaded Steve to invite were all sat on the chairs with a smile. There was also a few SI colleagues Maria had come close to while working there.

Natasha walked down the aisle with Clint, Nat standing to the side a little, opposite Sam who smirked at her Clint then stood on the other side next to Sam. Pepper followed down the aisle with Tony both splitting and going to the side.

Steve had not been ready for this, for when the music started to play. His eyes looked up from his shining black shoes. Instantly the only person he saw was her. She was all he ever needed to be able to get through the ups and downs of life. Maria was the only one he saw and he was the only one she saw. She shone brighter than anyone else. Steve felt butterflies fly around in his stomach. He watched her every looked down at the white carpet until she was half way down the aisle. Her eyes flickered up to look at him and Steve broke out into a big smile. She did too. The genuine prefect smile Maria got.

It was saved only for him.

Once she was by his side he took her right hand into his left, and then turned to face the front. Maria squeezed his hand lightly and Steve squeezed back. The feeling of her hand in his relaxed him into the ceremony.

When it was the time for the vows they both had agreed to write their own. Pepper, being so organised, had brought the paper Maria had wrote but she waved Pepper off. She turned to look at Steve, taking both of his hands in hers. She was never good at emotions and Steve didn't except her to say a lot. He already knew that she loved him. Maria took a deep breath and then began.

"Steve...I'm not going to say that every since I first saw you I have loved you. In fact, I may have thought that you and the rest of the Avengers were going to be a disaster. Turns out you ended up saving the world-"

"Actually it was just me," Tony interrupted and Maria shot him a look that made him back down.

"And me," Natasha included, as the guests laughed. Steve smiled and turned to face Maria again.

"You get my point...It turns out that the disaster group of superheros was the best thing to happen to me," Maria said.

"Aww thanks Maria," Tony said and Maria glared at him.

"I'm gunna kill him," Maria mumbled to Steve who just smirked at her. "I'm only going to make one promise and that promise is... I promise to always be honesty with you and not get angry at you for being stupid," She added on with a smirk. Steve laughed lightly as se slid the wedding ring onto Steve's ring finger. Steve blinked away the tears in his eyes and then cleaned his throat. He too was going to speak from the heart.

"Maria Hill. I promise to try and make you happy every day even on your bad days. I promise to stand by you, or maybe stand behind you since you like being in charge a lot," Steve said, earning a laugh from Maria and the other guests. "I also promise to make sure you are safe, even though I know you won't need my protection..." Maria smiled softly at him. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Time brought me to you and I couldn't ask for anything more than that... and I love you," Steve said as he slid the wedding ring on Maria's ring finger.

"Do you, Maria Hill, take thee, Steve Rogers, as your lawfully wedded husband?" The man asked her. Maria took a deep breath and answered.

"I do."

"And do you, Steve Rogers, take thee, Maria Hill, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked Steve.

"I do," Steve said, not taking his eyes off Maria.

"Good. I now pronounce you... husband and wife," the man said. "You may kiss the bride."

Steve needed no further permission. He leaned forward, his hand behind Maria's neck and placed his lips on hers. His arms then slid around her. Maria kissed Steve back with passion. His lips warm and soft. Maria and Steve both smiled when people started to clap and cheer.

"Ok save it for tonight!" Tony shouted at them above the noise. Steve and Maria pulled away from each other, but Steve kept one arm around Maria's waist as they turn towards everyone. They both smiled as the whole group got up to hug them. The two of them were pulled away from each other, Steve gave one last glance at Maria before turning towards Thor as he gave Steve a bear hug.

The music that was being played by the band, echoed around the large white tent set up outside in the hotel gardens. Press were at the entrance gate, but SI security were keeping them out. Happy had wanted to help, but Tony had made the man stay at the party. So Happy kept on the radio, communicating through his ear piece to the security guards at the entrance. Even though the press was around, no-one at the wedding cared about it.

Every time Maria got a drink, she would have to place it down somewhere to be able to hug the next person. When she had finally finished talking to the person her glass filled with alcohol would have disappeared. She had a feeling Darcy was trying to mess with her, because the women would always be looking at her with a smirk.

The dance floor had Tony and Clint in the middle of it. Steve laughed as Clint started to try and swing Tony around. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder. Steve knew who it was before he turned his head to look at the man.

"Congratulations Rogers," Fury said to Steve.

"Thank you, Sir," Steve replied to him.

"You better treat her well, Rogers," Fury said with a slight smile, yet there was a hint of warning in his voice. Steve nodded.

"Don't worry Sir, I will," Steve replied, his voice just as strong as Fury's. With a sharp nod Fury left for the bar. Steve lifted his beer glass to his lips, and swallowed some of the amber liquid. As he lowered the glass he felt arms wrap around his waist. He knew the second he felt her touch that it was her. She pressed her body against the back of him and Steve hummed.

"You are looking very handsome tonight, Mr Hill," Maria mumbled into his ear.

"And you are looking gorgeous, Mrs Rogers," Steve said to her with a smile on his lips. He turned around to face her, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Oh god give that to me," Maria said, taking the beer glass out of Steve's other hand. Steve laughed as she downed the rest of his beer before placing it on the table next to them. There was a slight breeze running through the open tent and Maria smiled up at Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest after fixing his tie.

"I love you," Steve said over the music and chatter.

"I love you too," Maria replied to him before kissing him on the lips.

"Speech! Speech... Oh ok, you made me," Tony said, pretending everyone had shouted for him to do a speech. The genius was stood on the small stage that had been set up just outside of the tent, the microphone stand in front of him. Tony was swaying and everyone knew Tony had had too much to drink. Maria and Steve pulled away from each other, both rolling their eyes before looking at Tony.

"This is going to be good...Get a video of this Nat," Maria said to her maid of honor. The red head smirked.

"Already on it," Nat said, her phone held up in his right hand.

"Testing one, two, three," Tony said into the mic. Tony then cleared his throat, the scotch swaying in the glass in his hand.

"When I first met Steve, I have to admit I thought he was an... an absolute dick to be honest," Tony said and everyone started to smirk. "And when I met Maria... She was the ice princess. No-one could break her, except when good old Captain Spangles came along and broke the ice princess..." Tony took a sip of his scotch. "I thought she was going to eat him alive, turns out I was wrong... She took his virginity from him, did you guys know that?" Tony asked and the whole group laughed as Steve turn bright red. "Ha!" Tony said into the microphone. "That's funny," Tony said with a sigh. "Anyway, enough with embarrassing Captain Spangles... Hey do you want to see what Hill got up to in Canada five years ago?" Tony asked and then got hit by an empty beer bottle. "Hey, it was only a joke," Tony told Hill who glared at him. "It's so funny though, fine, fine, whatever," Tony said when he got a glare from Maria and Pepper. He cleared his throat again and shook his head a little. "Anyway, to Mr and Mrs Spangles!" Tony shouted into the microphone.

"Mr and Mrs Spangles," Everyone cheered and took a sip of their drinks. Steve sighed in relief when Pepper dragged Tony off of the stage before Tony could get into a very detail and rude story about the time he walked in on Maria and Steve. The wedding party continued into the night and at around three in the morning people started to wonder into the hotel to their rooms. Tony and Clint were being carrier up by Thor and Happy, with a drunk CEO and a slightly tipsy Russian.

Steve carried Maria along the corridor after a long walk on the beach that was a minute walk away from the hotel. The sun was just setting in the distance, filling the sky with a deep red and purple colour.

"Oww!" Maria called out as Steve tried to walk into the wedding suite on the top floor.

"Oh shit sorry," Steve said but laughed when Maria did.

"You just swore Steve," Maria said as Steve stepped sideways into the room.

"It's the drink talking."

"If only you could actually use that as an excuse," Maria smirked as Steve walked forward to the king size four poster bed. He placed her onto the bed gently.

"I'm so happy," Steve said. "I don't know what I would do without you... I love you," Steve said to her, placing soft kisses on Maria's neck as she chuckled.

"That's the drink talking," Maria laughed.

"If only you could use that as an excuse," Steve told her before leaning over her on the bed and kissing her lips. Maria pulled away slightly.

"I'm going to need your help to get this dress off," Maria said and Steve smirked down at her.

"I would love to help you with that," Steve said and started to help Maria get her dress off.

"That was a lot harder than you thought wasn't it," Maria said as she stood at the edge of the bed in white knitters, white lace bra and white stockings. Steve laughed a little while he placed the dress on the floor.

"Defiantly," he said. Maria went to turn the lights off when she spotted something in Steve's bag which made her laugh.

"Seriously?" Maria asked, turning around and placing the black cat ears on her head. "You kept them."

"All this time," Steve said and Maria laughed at him. She turned the lights off and walked over to him. It wasn't that dark in the room, the setting sunlight flooding into the room. She crawled into his lap after he had just managed to get his trousers off. She started to pull his jacket off, slipping it off and then moved onto his tie.

"I've been waiting for this," Maria said and Steve smirked.

"Well Mrs Rogers, I guess I better make it the best you've ever her," Steve said, with a smirk placed in his lips.

"You better," Maria told him

"I love you."

"I love you too," Maria said before crashing her lips down onto his.

**Author's Note:**

> The cat ears are a reference to another one of these stories, the first time they kissed on top of the Stark tower roof top.  
> So I hope you enjoyed this, it was one of my favourite ones to write.


End file.
